<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaylmire Renshi. by Theoverallnerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162868">Kaylmire Renshi.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoverallnerd/pseuds/Theoverallnerd'>Theoverallnerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars RPG - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoverallnerd/pseuds/Theoverallnerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My Starwars OCs backstory that I love and want to share..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kaylmire Renshi.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kaylmire, I would really appreciate it if you didn’t shoot me. I am here to offer you a job.”</p><p>The Twi'lek standing in front of the rather shaken up Kay, was standing remarkably calmly for someone who had a blaster aimed at his head. His bodyguard, a tall Trandoshan walked in front of him with his gun ready to fire.</p><p>“Most people who come to my door usually want to kill me. So I just want to make sure Im not letting in any unsavoury people.You haven’t made a great case considering the fact that you know my name.”</p><p>“ It was way to easy to find that information. Your not the only genius computer hacker in Coruscant.”</p><p>He pushed the barrel of the blaster down with a rather sarcastic expression on his face then pulled up a communicator.. A hologram with a wanted poster for Elav Rea was shown.</p><p>“It would be in your best interest to let me in.”</p><p>She reluctantly let the man and his bodyguard into the room. This man was very respected in the criminal underworld, and she knew that if she denied the request she would end up in a position worse than death.</p><p>Elav made himself comfortable on the rather ratty sofa and pulled out a chip. Kay took in and put it into her computer.</p><p>“I had one of my men try to break in. He stupidly got arrested the other week. That was when I realised that I needed much more brainpower than I had on staff.. Got some information on your work and thought you were the perfect fit.”</p><p>Kay looked in shock as she flicked through the many Empire flies on the chip.</p><p>“Each one of these files is going to need me to break in, which is a massive task. Thats going to put a huge target on my back. I wont succeed unless I have some protection..And if I am going to risk my life to get these files for you, then I want 1000 credits.</p><p>“Ahh.. Your a businesswoman as well. I really like you. Tell you what. I will give you 500 now, 500 when the job is done and I will give you my best bodyguard.”</p><p>The Trandoshan looked a little confused at this. He shook his head a little and put out his hand for a shake.</p><p>“Brelan is a excellent shot. He has saved me from many scrapes in the past. I can deal with someone else whilst you do the job.”</p><p>Kay shook Brelan hand and gave him a knowing nod;</p><p>“Well.. Its a pleasure doing business with you Miss Renshi. I will send the credits over when I get home, and I will send over your stuff Brelan..”</p><p>And with that the crime boss left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>